


Suspiro

by LunaIssabella



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Drabble
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: Un cruel, pero a la vez benevolente ángel de la muerte.





	Suspiro

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble tiene spoiler del final del capítulo 17 de la S2

**Suspiro**

Karma lo tenía todo planeado, desde las posiciones hasta quiénes estratégicamente ''morirían'' desde el principio de ese juego.

La toma de la bandera contraria debía ser pan comido con él como líder moviendo todos sus peones adecuadamente, adelantándose a la estrategia burdamente organizada por Isogai que, como pensó, no pudo hacerle frente a la propia. Que Nagisa no hubiese sido encontrado hasta llegado ese punto por ninguno de los miembros de su equipo le había desconcertado en un principio, pero se enfocó en la bandera, en lo cerca y desprotegida que estaba a unos pasos de caer en sus manos para así acabar con la tonta idea del peliazul de salvar al monstruo que desde un principio les había pedido ser asesinado.

En retrospectiva no debió tomarle por sorpresa, pero al momento de ordenar el ataque final para tomar la bandera azul supo que había cometido un error. A pesar de que todo pasó extremadamente rápido para él las cosas sucedieron en cámara lenta. En un segundo el equipo del inútil de Terasaka iba junto a Nakamura protegiendo a su ''comandante'' para obtener su premio a través del campo despejado, y al siguiente Nagisa había salido de la nada atacándolos por la espalda y marcándolos con su cuchillo a cuatro de ellos en un solo movimiento haciendo uso de su habilidad innata para el asesinato.

El joven había saltado desde su posición tras el profesor Karasuma, descendiendo como un suave suspiro sin advertencia alguna antes de blandir su cuchillo para acabar con sus compañeros sin dudarlo. Nakamura lo vio tirada en el suelo por el impacto frustrada de haber fallado en su misión, pero la expresión sombría de su amigo la dejó paralizada, la sed de sangre en los ojos del peliazul hiela su sangre escalando rápidamente hasta su cuello hasta arrancarle el aire. Desde su posición Karma no pudo sino admirar la situación sintiendo su estómago retorcerse como aquella noche en las Islas del Sur; a sus ojos el joven es como un bello ángel de la muerte que oculta tras su dulce sonrisa filosos colmillos venenosos.

Nagisa se gira hacia él para mirarlo con su característica sonrisa, calmada y engañosa. Un cruel, pero a la vez benevolente ángel de la muerte. Karma sonríe de medio lado blandiendo su cuchillo deteniendo el ataque de Maehara.

Era el momento de acabar con eso.


End file.
